


October

by Theforeverbattles



Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Cock Warming, Crying, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Husbands, Hyunjin please you're cringy, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Oh wait, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Royalty, Side Ships, Smut, Teasing, i think that's it???, idk tf happened this chapter, mentions of domestic abuse, pup kink, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “We have a problem my love.” He falls down on their mattress making Sungie whine.“What?”“Our children don’t like me anymore.” He pouts.Jisung snorts, “what?”“We’re having a coup in the other room.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048795
Comments: 41
Kudos: 308





	October

**Author's Note:**

> I have risen from the ashes!!! I know this took way longer than usual and I'm sorry about that, but a bitch has been going through it okay? I don't think I missed any tags but let me know if I did!! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!!

_ October  _

“Daddy…” 

“Papa…” 

Minho feels the bed dip, but doesn’t move, not having the energy. It feels like he just fell asleep, which he might have, Ji is absolutely going to be the death of him. 

“Daddy, wakey up.” The mattress wiggles, Jisung makes a soft noise and rolls over. Stuffing his face into Min’s neck, his arms and legs wrapping around him. 

The king accepts him into his chest, nuzzling back into him too. They definitely just fell asleep, he can tell by the stinging scratches down his back. They still feel extremely fresh. 

“Daddy wake up!” Nari’s voice shrieks, making them both jump upright. The blankets pool around their waists, both of them completely bare. 

“Nari why are you awake? Do you know what time it is?” Sungie scrunches his nose up. 

“What’s wrong princess?” Min asks while pulling Jisung closer to him. 

“Had a bad dream.” She pouts. 

Both of them soften instantly, “okay, go get back into bed and I’ll be in in a second.” Jisung rubs his face trying to wake himself up more. 

Nari nods and jumps off the bed running through their chambers. 

“You stay, I’ll put her back to bed.” Minho makes Ji lay back down, “I can do it Angel.” 

“Ji I’m pretty sure we haven’t even been asleep for an hour yet.” He kisses his forehand and grabs his robe next to their bed. 

“What? Really?” Sungie huffs and lays back down, wrapping himself in the blankets again. 

“Really, can’t your ass tell?” Min smirks, the younger throws a pillow at him making him giggle. “Do you think she actually had a bad dream or is just being a pest?” 

“She’s being a pest, if she had a nightmare she would have climbed in with Nabi or us, not wake us up.” Minho hums at his words and finds his previously discarded night pants. 

He presses a soft kiss to Sungie’s lips and then walks through to the adjoining chambers. 

Inside he finds not one, but all four little demons awake and sitting on the lounge in their common area. 

“Oh? Are we having a meeting?” He raises his brows at the four of them. Chunja angrily throws a toy at him which makes him narrow his eyes. 

“Asked for daddy not you papa.” Nari says with her arms crossed over her chest in defiance. 

“What happened to having a bad dream?” Min gives her attitude right back to her. Is he fighting with a now five year old? Yes he is. 

“Papa, can we talk to daddy?” Hye pouts at him. 

He sighs heavily, “daddy is sleeping, what’s wrong little ones?” 

Nari continues to turn her nose up at him, Hye is holding Chunja in his lap looking equally as uninterested in him. 

His eyes flash to Nabi who nervously pulls on her short hair. “Nabi, will you tell me?” 

“Don’t do it Nabi.” Nari whispers to her sister. 

“Uh-we gotta talk to daddy.” 

Minho huffs loud, “he is not going to be happy about getting dragged out of bed.” He tells them sternly but walks away non the less. 

“We have a problem my love.” He falls down on their mattress making Sungie whine. 

“What?” 

“Our children don’t like me anymore.” He pouts. 

Jisung snorts, “what?” 

“We’re having a coup in the other room.” Min whines at the younger man. 

“Oh? I thought Nari was only up.” 

“So did I until I was ambushed by all four of them.” 

“ _ Four?!  _ Why is Chunja up?” Jisung sits up, his hair sticking up everywhere, “they want nothing to do with me and are very insulted I came in when they requested you.” Minho explains. 

He watches Sungie rub his eyes and swing his feet over the edge. Instantly he’s at his side helping him up. Jisung wraps his arms around his neck, “you’re right we have barely slept.” He mumbles, nose scrunching up. 

Min giggles and lifts his face, kissing him softly, “I’ll get your pants.” 

“Hmhm.” Jisung nods with a yawn. 

The king grabs his robe and his bed pants, slipping them back up his thin hips. Sungie stands back up and stretches, wincing at the same time. 

Min rubs his back soothingly, “it’s free day tomorrow, we can stay in bed all day.” He murmurs. 

“Yeah  _ okay.”  _

Ji tips his head back and Minho kisses him lovingly, “come with me.” He pets the side of his face and then forces his legs to move. 

Min nods and follows behind him, interested in what the kid's explanation for this behavior is. It’s been about four months since all of them started calling him papa. Nabi started it, her quiet little whines for him nearly melted his heart. 

Once she started the rest of them did and he changed from Minnie to papa. Which made him cry and Jisung hugged and kissed him all night. 

It’s been about six months since he and Ji’s relationship went public. They didn’t intend on it happening so soon after his separation from Eui but someone ran their mouth to the papers. 

It was absolute chaos at first, they got back from the first flower holiday and everyone wanted to know who Ji was. They wanted to get a look at the kids too. 

People have been angry, but a lot of them have also been very happy. Considering Minho has never publicly had any kind of relationship the kingdom is buzzing with excitement. 

“You four better have a good reason for making me get up at this time of night.” Jisung grumbles upon walking into the kid’s common area. 

“Daddy!” Nari cheers, her eyes zero in on Minho behind him and suddenly she grows cold again. 

“Only daddy.” She states. 

“Hey, why are you being mean to papa?” Jisung sits in front of them, “and  _ why  _ did you wake Chunja?” The little girl babbles and squirms from Hye’s lap, crawling over to her father. 

Minho watches from the doorway, his ears pick up on faint cries and he hums. 

Chan and Hyunjin’s little girl is awake.

“Daddy gotta talk to you.” Hye whispers. 

“Okay, talk bud. What’s going on? It’s like, two am, none of you should be awake.” Jisung sighs heavily. 

Min sees Nari get up and whispers in his ear, “oh-honey I’m okay.” He hears Sungie barely get out. 

Now he’s really interested in what the kids have to say, “papa, why’d you make daddy cry?” Hye finally shoots in his direction. 

“What?” Minho raises his brows, his eyes darting to Jisung, given the dark blush coating his cheeks he realizes what they mean.  _ “Oh.”  _ He too turns bright red. 

“You promised wouldn’t hurt daddy!” Nari jumps up,

“Woah Woah, Nari, settle down sweetheart. I’m okay, papa didn’t hurt me I promise.” Jisung grabs her around the waist. 

Min comes over despite wanting to die, he sits next to his boyfriend, Hye and Nari glaring at him. 

“Princess I promise, cross my heart I didn’t hurt him.” He takes her tiny hands. 

“Told ya.” Nabi sticks her tongue out at her siblings, “I'm going back to bed, big dummies.” 

She jumps up too and comes over to hug Minho, he hugs her tightly and kisses the top of her head. “Don’t be mean to them for worrying.” He tells her sternly but it’s only half hearted. 

She just hums and then moves to Sungie, squeezing his arm tightly. She then grabs her teddy and walks off to her room. 

“Daddy why were crying?” Nari pouts. 

Minho stands and takes Chunja from Jisung, needing to start putting her down now. They’ve been having the absolute worst luck with getting her to sleep. She’s ten months old sleeping shouldn’t be her issue but it is. 

Jisung and the other two kids' conversation fades away as he rocks her slowly. She babbles up at him, talking complete nonsense. 

“You’re far too awake for right now little one.” Min murmurs to her. He finds a bottle from her stash of them and shakes it up. Instantly she grabs onto the bottle and starts sucking happily. He continues to rock her until she’s starting to fall asleep again. 

Once her little eyes are fluttered he sets her down in her crib and goes back to Sungie. Both of them are now sitting on his thighs listening to him speak. 

“Can sleep with you daddy?” Nari pouts. 

“Hmhm, you’re not kicking papa out though.” He tells her sternly. 

She scrunches her nose but nods. “Did she actually go down that easily!?” Jisung looks up, his eyes resting on the king. 

“For now. Are we allowed back into bed?” 

“Yes but we have guests.” 

Min nods and picks Hye up, throwing him over his shoulder. The small boy shrieks and laughs loud. Sungie follows behind with Nari. 

Minho tosses Hye to the bed and then Nari ends up next to him. Jisung glances at him, he takes his hand and walks them to their closet, “we never can have sex again.” He hisses. 

The king snorts, “what did they say?” He asks while slipping his arms around his waist. 

“They asked me why I was crying and telling you to  _ stop.”  _ Jisung smacks his chest lightly. 

Min turns bright red, “don’t be so loud next time kitten.” He teases him. Sungie glares and gives him a light shove, Minho catches his wrist and pins his to the wall. Their lips lock intensely, both their mouths still swollen from kisses not too long ago. 

“I wasn’t that loud.” He mutters against his mouth. 

The king just hums and kisses him more, “they’ve never heard before, one of them was just probably up and then that caused the rest of them to get woken too.” Minho pulls back, he finds them both shirts and then scoops the younger man up with ease. 

“I guess I just have to be extra nice to you now?” He carries him into their room and sets him down with the kids. 

“I’m cuddling daddy.” Nari says sternly. 

“Okay princess.” Minho pets her head and lays back down. Jisung wraps himself around him the second they’re under the blankets making the kids whine. 

They both giggle and make space for them, Nari tucking herself into Ji’s chest. Hye curled against Min’s arm. 

“Good night little ones.” The king murmurs while pressing a kiss to each other their foreheads. Jisung included. 

*

“Come on, leave them alone, let your daddies sleep.” The hushed voice of Seungmin wakes Min, he sits up instantly. 

“Seungmin?” 

“Go back to sleep Binnie and I have the kids.” The younger tells him sternly. 

Minho squints slightly, “what are you doing in here?” He rubs his eyes and pulls the blankets tighter. 

“Giving you two a break, we’re taking JinAe too.” Seungmin scoots the kids out of the room, “well aren’t you feeling kind.” 

“Well JinAe was up almost all night as I’m sure you heard and Hyunjin and Chan need a break. Since we’re taking her we might as well relieve the two of you as well.” He shrugs. 

Min smirks, “practicing?” 

“ _ No.”  _

“Hmhm, you’re next Minnie.” He lays back before Seungmin can throw something at him. 

“I am not.” He sticks his tongue out and walks out of their bedroom. 

The king curls his arms around the man in his bed, nuzzling into the back of his neck. Jisung scoots back against him yawning slightly, “why are you awake Angel?” He asks while rolling over. 

“Seungmin took the kids.” He kisses his forehead, “now you’re trapped with just me.” 

Sungie smiles and kisses him gently, “oh what am I gonna do now?” 

*

“Make sure she’s fed and changed when she needs to be and watch what she puts in her mouth.” Chan practically chases Changbin around going over the list of things his daughter needs. 

“Channie, I know, I might not have any little gremlins myself but Sungie’s and now Min’s have been around for nearly a year.” Changbin tells him sternly. 

“I know, I just worry.” The elder whines softly. 

Bin sighs and steps closer to him, he pets his frizzy curls, “we’ll take good care of her I promise. You need to go get some sleep, and so does your husband.” 

“We’re fine.” 

“Chan, you two haven’t spent time just alone together in months and you’ve only been married since April. JinAe is going to be fine, we’re taking the other kids too so they’ll all be busy with each other.”

Chan makes a soft noise, he turns to see Jinnie walk out with their daughter in his arms. She’s all bundled up, her cute little face looking around at everything. 

Seeing Hyunjin, his  _ husband,  _ holding their daughter makes his heart flutter. He’s never been so happy in his life. 

After their wedding the two of them planned on staying child free for a while. However that didn’t go as planned. When they got back from their honeymoon his mother cornered him. 

She told him just because he was married to a man didn’t relieve him from having children once wed. A straight couple would already be having children is what she said. 

Felix had rolled his eyes and told her she was being dramatic. Which spurred the whole family to get into an argument about how Lix didn’t get a say in anything because he hasn’t followed his life plan at all. 

Lix had stormed out leaving Chan caught in the middle of it all. 

He and Jin had never talked about kids, and if he was honest at that point in time. Hyunjin had never seemed like the type to want children. While he adores Min and Ji’s kids he always said how he was happy to give them back at the end of the day. 

Jin in general has always had a very negative outlook on family dynamics in general. Which is why Chan was more than surprised when he proposed. 

When he brought up having children to his husband he was nervous, scared even. 

But Hyunjin who always manages to surprise him smiled wide and told him he’d love to have babies together. For the rest of the night Jinnie giggled about having a little army of Hwang-Bangs. 

They were married for mere weeks when they started looking into adoption. A process that is much longer than any of them knew. For most of the steps their names were fake, they didn’t want any special treatment from the orphanage. 

Before they got married no one would have recognized their names. But half the damn kingdom came to their wedding so Hwang-Bang spread like wildfire. 

They got matched with a little girl who was only a few months old. Her mother had passed during childbirth, and her father had died before she was born from some unknown illness. The grandparents too old to care for such a young child. 

Chan was terrified to meet her, Jin was too. But when they got there he’d never in his life seen Hyunjin light up the way he had when the tiny girl reached out to him. 

It was like seeing Hyunjin fall in love with someone else. But in the purest way possible. 

When they found out they couldn’t take her home that day Jin nearly sobbed. Chan had to scoot him out with the promise they’d go back tomorrow to see her again. 

JinAe’s birth name was Park Chiyu. 

They changed it to Hwang-Bang JinAe, and her English name is Jenny. They both felt it suited her more. 

The orphanage wasn’t sure of her father’s ethnicity, but she has dark curly hair but bright blue eyes. The same shade as Jinnie’s. It’s almost creepy how she’s a mix of the two of them in a lot of ways. 

The first few days and weeks she was home the two of them were terrified of messing up. They still are. 

But Jisung has been a big help. He taught them both how to swaddle her and how to hold her correctly.

On more than one occasion Hyunjin has gone to Ji crying because he can’t get her diaper on properly. 

Even Minho, who hasn’t been a father all that long as well has helped a lot. He’s told Chan tricks he uses to get Chunja to go to sleep or to get her to stop crying. 

Right now they’ve been struggling with keeping her asleep, it’s strange because Chunja is having the same issue. 

Neither he or Hyunjin have slept a full night in nearly a month. Binnie is also right, the two of them haven’t been alone in a while either. They do need a break, despite being afraid to let their little one go for a bit. 

“Her milk is on the bag and her extra clothes if she needs them. Her blanket is also in there and diapers.” Hyunjin rattles off. “It’s starting to get cold so if you go outside-“

“Jinnie, we got it.” Changbin takes her into his arms with ease. She looks even tinier in his bulky hold. 

“I know but I’m just saying.” Hyunjin whines softly. 

Seungmin comes out of Minho and Jisung’s chambers, Chunja on his hip and the three kids by his legs. 

“Good morning.” Chan looks at them, Hye and Nari look exhausted, while Nabi is fully rested. “Why do you look as if you haven’t slept?” 

“Cause didn’t!” Nari grumbles. 

“Don’t ask Channie.” Nabi warns and the four adults can’t help but giggle. 

“Okay you two go back to bed. We’ll handle everything else.” Changbin pushes them down the hall towards their own chambers. They both groan and move to kiss their daughter’s cheek. 

“Be good little Angel.” Jin tickles her, peppering her face with kisses. 

Chan wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him back after saying goodbye to their daughter as well. Hyunjin groans and wraps tightly around him, nuzzling into his neck. 

In their room they lay back on their bed, yawning loud, “it’s so quiet.” Chan whispers. 

“It’s weird.” Hyunjin murmurs, he sits up and unties his hair, the grey strands falling past his shoulders. Chan takes him in, hands sliding up his thin body. 

“We haven’t had our room to ourselves in months.” He giggles. 

Jin gets on top of him, straddling his waist, their hands locking. “Mm isn't that something.” He smirks. He bends down and locks their lips, Chan touching his face gently. 

“You can fuck my brains out after we get some sleep.” He whispers against his mouth. 

Chan groans, the thought of that making a blush creep up his cheeks. “Oh can I?” He quirks a brow up at him. Hyunjin hums and unties his robe, fingers sliding through his silver hair. 

The silk material slips off his body and pools around his elbows. “Yeah, maybe even stretch me out now.” He whispers back arched slightly. 

“Oh really?” Chan bites his lower lip and sits up grabbing his face, pressing their mouths together eagerly. Hyunjin curls around him, their tongues battling for dominance. 

Chan slides his hand up Jin’s back, scratching along his scarred skin. His fingers trace over the deep gashes in his back, now all of them fully healed after years of love and attention he’s deserved. 

Years of training in an assassins cove, beaten for when he made a mistake when training. Tortured for missing an assignment. 

The first time Chan saw his back and stomach, everywhere on his torso, he was shocked. 

“I love you.” He whispers, hands settling on his hips. 

Hyunjin hums softly and moans as Chan shifts him down on him, “I love you too.” He moves his hair from his face, lower lip between his teeth. 

“Take your pants off lovebug.” He murmurs, pulling the string of his bed pants. 

Hyunjin giggles and squirms off him, stripping out of his bottoms with ease. Chan grabs his ass, spreading him apart. He pushes the silk robe up around his hips liking the red material to still be on his body. 

There’s something unfairly sexy about fucking Hyunjin with pretty fabric half on him. Jin barely dressed in general makes his head spin let alone touching him. 

Jin lays on his stomach and looks over his shoulder, exposing his entire body just for a second before he teasingly covers back up. Chan runs his hands along his frame, scratching his sides, down his hips. 

“You’re perfect.” He bites gently on his cheek, pushing his thighs part a little more. 

Hyunjin hums and wiggles his hips, reaching forward into their nightstand for the body oil. 

Chan instantly takes it and drips copious amounts along his entrance and then up along his back and shoulders. He rubs along his muscles, massaging the tension out of them all. Making sure to avoid the silk still caught around his waist and elbows. 

He slides one hand down to his hole and presses a digit inside him. 

“Oh fuck, god babe it’s been to long.” He groans into his arms, pushing his face down into their pillows. 

“You’re telling me baby.” Chan murmurs, he rubs his hips and presses his finger in deeper. “You’re so tight.” 

Hyunjin’s head falls down and he rocks his body back on his husband. “I can’t wait to sit on your dick.” He breathes out, giggling softly. 

Chan leaves a slap to his ass making him laugh more. How lucky the older man is to have someone as perfect as Jinnie to be his husband. He loves him so much, fell for him ridiculously fast. 

“Don’t be crude.” He tries to be stern. 

“Hyung I want you to stuff me full with your cock and make me feel it in my tummy.” He arches his back and looks over his shoulder. 

“Jinnie,” Chan giggles at his cringy sex talk. Knowing fully that Hyunjin will say the dirtiest things just to see his reaction. He’ll moan loud and whisper raunchy things to tease and ultimately get his way. 

“What? Don’t you want me sitting pretty on your dick babyboy?” He bites his lip and makes a show of moving on his finger. 

Chan shakes his head, Jin will be the death of him some day he’s sure of it. In retaliation he slips another finger inside him, scissoring him open. 

Hyunjin groans, setting his forehead back to the mattress. Chan hums and kisses his shoulder, setting his unoccupied on it and pulls him back. Forcing him down on his digits harder. 

He hooks them up and easily finds his nerves and watches his husband’s eyes roll back. 

“Forget just stretching me.” Jin whispers, pushing himself back up on his arms. 

“No you can wait.” Chan murmurs, keeping him in place while he massages the sensitive spot. 

“Mean.” 

The elder just chuckles and spreads his fingers wide, fucking him slowly. 

“New rule…”

“Hm?” 

“JinAe gets watched by someone once a week.” He whispers, hips eagerly moving now. 

“Why’s that?” Chan smirks, he adds his third finger and takes his other hand off his shoulder. Moving to his thighs, tracing slow patterns into his skin. 

Hyunjin shivers in his grasp, thighs trying to close but he keeps them open. He knows well,  _ extremely  _ well, that his husband could cum from little thigh touches easily. He’s so sensitive right along the curve of his ass, and the crease of his hips. 

“I’m gonna make you cry later.” Jin growls, hands turning to fists in their bedding. Chan giggles and rubs his prostate again, nudging it just enough to make him whine. 

“You’re not gonna be able to stand later princess.” He smirks and brushes his palm over the tip of his cock. 

“I don’t need to stand to wreck you.” Hyunjin moans and arches his back more, leaning down on his elbows. Chan watches his every move, nearly drooling. 

It should be illegal for his husband to be this fucking hot. 

“Channie…” he whimpers, turning his head to give his puppy dog eyes. 

“What baby? I thought I was just stretching you.” 

“Please?” He pouts his bottom lip. 

Chan smiles and suddenly picks him up, fingers still inside him, “I’ll get you off but we’re not fucking on two hours of sleep.” He murmurs into his ear. Hyunjin hums and wiggles around. 

“In that case,” he pulls his fingers from his ass and lays down, legs spread and mouth open. 

The elder giggles and then kisses him lovingly, “why’s this open?” He taps his tongue with his unsoiled fingers. 

“Fuck my mouth hyung.” He whispers while wrapping his plump lips around his digits. “Actually,” Hyunjin sits up and moves again making Chan laugh even more at his antics. 

He makes him sit up against the headboard and smiles proudly, “I want you to pull my hair more.” He smiles. 

Chan takes his chin in his hand and kisses him again, their tongues sliding together messily. 

“Finger me still.” 

“Hmhm,” 

Hyunjin pulls back and gets on his hands and knees again only on the side of him. He pulls the silk robe up around his shoulders again and then tugs Chan’s pants down, his tongue licking all over him in seconds. 

“Fuck-“ 

Jin hums and spreads his own thighs letting Chan have better access to him. 

The elder grabs the oil and slicks him back up, all three fingers going back inside. He moans while taking the head of his cock into his mouth sending vibrations up his spine. 

Chan tries to focus on what he’s doing, spreading his digits wide, fucking him slowly. But Hyunjin knows exactly how to touch him to make him lose his mind. 

Jinnie sucks hard and moves further down his shaft, bobbing his head slightly already. He makes little noises of pleasure too, letting his husband know how much he enjoys having his mouth full and his ass played with. 

Chan pets his hair gently at first, letting him relax. This is the most they’ve done within the last two months. 

Quick messy blowjobs under their sheets, maybe a few sessions of eagerly grinding on each other. But everything usually Is stopped by their daughter crying. 

Hyunjin swallows around him and nuzzles his pelvis expertly. One hand between his own thighs jerking himself off quickly. 

“Bad boy.” Chan whispers while grabbing his wrist, making him stop. Jin whines around him and bites softly. 

This makes the advisor drop his hand and grab his hair hard, yanking his mouth off him. 

“Mm, you want me to ride you so bad.” Hyunjin giggles when their eyes lock. He sits up and bounces on the digits inside him. 

“No biting.” 

“You like when I bite.” He smiles dumbly, some of his hair falling in his face. 

Chan thrusts his fingers in deeper, hitting his prostate harder. “Fuck-I’ll cum if you keep doing that hyung.” He pouts. 

“Isn't that what you want naughty boy?” 

Jin smirks, “Hmhm, I want you to fuck me hard and fast. Just let me sit on it babyboy, I’ll keep you nice and warm.” 

Chan groans, seriously losing his resolve. “You don’t know how to stay still even if you wanted to.” He takes his fingers out. 

Hyunjin hums and grabs the oil, he then moves to be on his hands and knees, facing away from him. 

He watches his husband drip the oil down his entrance and spread himself apart. He dips his fingers inside himself and then quickly pulls them out. Letting his hole clench around nothing. 

“Fill it,” he whispers while wiggling his hips. 

Chan hisses and grabs his waist, making him straddle his lap. Hyunjin giggles and lines himself up with his cock, almost instantly he’s moaning. 

“You’re so big Channie.” He whines trying to inch himself down. 

“You’re such a brat.” The elder groans but doesn’t stop him. Instead he grabs his hips and pushes him slowly. 

“Oh my god…” he moans leaning forward to press against his shoulder. “You’re so fucking good babyboy.” 

Chan grits his teeth and holds him tightly not letting him move just yet. Hyunjin looks up and locks their lips, his hands threading into his frizzy curls. 

“I love you so much.” He murmurs, biting softly on his lower lip. The elder groans, kissing him back hard, pressing his tongue into his mouth. 

Hyunjin makes a soft noise, back arching slightly, “let me move.” He whines squirming around. 

“I love you too, but no.” Chan smirks, making him sit still. 

“And I’m the brat.” Jin moves his hands from his hand down to his chest grabbing at his chest. 

Chan falters, bucking up as his husband tugs harshly on his nipples. Hyunjin throws his head back obnoxiously, one hand staying on his chest while the other goes behind him for balance. 

“That’s a good boy, let me use you like I wanna.” Jin smirks. 

Chan whimpers, giving in finally, he loosens his grip on the younger’s waist and fucks up into him. Watching as his head falls back and he eagerly starts to ride him. 

Hyunjin looks so good like this, his hair messy and falling in his eyes. Only wearing his silk robe, sweat coating his skin, Chan can’t believe he’s his sometimes. 

“Fuck Channie-“ Jin throws his head back. 

Chan groans and shifts him more, angling him back so his legs come out from under him. Hyunjin whines, not being able to lift himself up now. 

“Please hyung, why are you teasing so much?” He pouts, clearly trying everything in his power to get Chan to do what he wants. The elder hums and pulls him upright again so they’re chest to chest. Their lips meet messily, Jin grinds down, trying to move still despite literally sitting in his husband’s lap now. 

“You’re just so cute, all whiny princess.” Chan murmurs, keeping a firm grasp on Hyunjin’s waist again. 

“You don’t even have to do the work baby-“ He cuts him off with his lips again. One hand going up into his hair to tug while the other stays firmly on his hip. 

Chan pulls back, spit connecting their mouths, “I was only supposed to open you up, are you being even more greedy now princess?” 

Jin narrows his eyes, the silk still caught on his elbows. He leans in closer, nipping at his ear, “I won’t fuck you like the dumb puppy you are later if you’re not good now.” 

Chan’s entire body reacts, goosebumps rising on his skin. He swallows, a blush covering him everywhere. 

He hates how Hyunjin knows exactly how to play him, he knows exactly what to say or do to make him obey. With the threat of not getting dicked down fresh in his mind he surges forward pushing Jin to his back easily. 

The younger giggles, staring up at him with a smug look. Chan is going to wipe that grin off his face in a second. 

Without the slightest bit of hesitation Chan pulls out and flips him over. Pulling Jin to his knees so he can grab his hips better. He thrusts back into him making the younger cry out and grip the sheets. 

“Oh fuck baby…” Hyunjin moans, hiding his face in the sheets as his husband absolutely goes to town on him. Chan fucks him hard, nearly pressing his whole body down into the sheets with each movement. 

It has Jin drooling and moaning incoherently. 

With the intense pace Chan sets and the fact they haven’t actually had sex in nearly two months neither of them are going to last long. Chan reaches forward and grabs Hyunjin’s silver hair, yanking his head back. 

The younger’s eyes roll back, his cock begging for attention between his thighs. He messily reaches down, barely able to hold himself up right anyway. 

Chan let’s him this time, watching his husband fall apart under him. His hole clenches up as he gets closer and closer. 

“I shouldn’t let you cum.” Chan growls, pulling him completely upright so they’re back to front. 

“You wouldn’t fucking dare.” Jin hisses, nearly seeing stars at the shift in angle. 

“You know I would princess.” 

“You are so mean.” 

Chan smiles and kisses along his neck, slowing their hips down. Hyunjin whines trying to fuck back on him more, his hand still eagerly wrapped around himself. 

“You’re so cute trying to use me like this.” 

The younger glares, purposely rolling his hips back and clenching up. It makes Chan buck and whine quietly. 

“Fuck me right.” He grumbles, reaching back to thread a hand into his hair. “I know you wanna fill me up and watch it leak out of me.” 

Chan moans, stuffing his face into Jin's neck, he pushes him flat again and fucks him into the mattress relentlessly. 

Hyunjin cries out, tears coming from his eyes and drool dripping down his chin. 

Chan’s breath hitches and he presses in hard, stomach tensing up. He cums deeply, working himself through his high, Hyunjin praising him through his whines. 

The younger clenches up and releases soon after, his legs giving out from under him finally. 

They lay wrapped around each other, sweaty and breathing heavily. Bodies still locked together. 

“I nearly blacked out. I just came so hard.” Jin giggles, looking back at his husband. 

Chan hums feeling like jello, he nuzzles into his neck arms wrapped around his waist tightly. He feels so light and dazed, he doesn’t want to move despite over sensitivity setting in. 

“Hey no sleeping back there we need to clean you babyboy.” 

“Mm comfy Jinnie.” He mumbles. 

“Okay well can we at least go by the pillows baby?” 

“Yeah.” Chan gathers his strength and starts to sit up, but keeps himself buried inside his husband. He doesn’t wanna move from him. 

“Channie,” Jin giggles and looks back, he crawls forward making him pull out. The elder whines and grabs for him again. 

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Hyunjin kisses him softly and lays him back. Chan pouts but stays in his spot, moving to scoot under the blankets. 

Jin disappears into their washroom and comes back soon after looking freshened up. “You’re cute baby.” He smiles after wiping everything away so their bedding is clean. 

“Why’d you get up?” 

“Cause I was covered in cum silly boy.” 

Chan hums and stuffs his face into his neck, grabbing Jin’s legs around his waist. “Keep me warm.” He mumbles while pressing himself against him. 

“Oh so that’s why you didn’t want me to move.” Hyunjin teases, he reaches for the oil and gently slicks Chan back up, he’s only half hard. But that doesn’t really matter. 

He presses back inside him and they both groan. Chan hides his face in his husband’s neck, kissing his pulse softly. Hyunjin relaxes back into their mattress, both of them closing their eyes. Sleep quickly taking over both of them. 

*

“Lixie what’s wrong?” Jeongin watches his boyfriend from his spot in their bed. Felix is up and awake already, sitting on the window nook staring outside. 

“Nothing, just can’t sleep.” 

The younger stretches and makes his way over to him, arms curling tightly around his waist. “Come back to bed and cuddle me.” He murmurs. 

“I will.” 

Innie hums, he easily picks up the smaller man making him squirm. “What’s going on in your pretty head pixie baby?” 

Felix blushes and turns in his arms wrapping himself around him tightly. “My mom said stuff to me last night.” He mutters. 

Jeongin sighs and carries him back to their bed. Lix and Chan’s family are tough, the Bangs are one of the most respected families in the kingdom. They’re technically one step below Minho. 

He tries to keep his mouth shut when it comes to their parents because they  _ love  _ to bring up how he’s just a guard. But in the same breath, ignore that Chan’s husband is literally an assassin. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Jeongin asks, rubbing his sides. Felix is in one of his night shirts, the garment way too big on him. His shoulders exposed and thighs out for him to see and easily touch. 

“She mentioned to Chan how she’s so proud of him for carrying on our name and how JiAae will act as one of Minho’s children’s advisors. Which you know it’s fine cause it’s true. Chan’s kids will be advisors because he, like our parents, won't let them have a brain of their own.” 

Jeongin nods and kisses the side of his head, “I’m sensing where this is going I think.” 

“And of course because I was in the room she had say she doesn’t expect me to get married at all any more because I’ve never done anything I’m supposed to.” 

“Mm, Pixie baby I’ll marry you right now.” 

Felix laughs softly, “that’s not my point Innie.” 

“I know I’m just telling you.” He smiles and kisses him again. 

“I just hate that because I didn’t go down my meant for path, she treats me like shit. I literally have the king’s blessing.” 

The younger kisses along his shoulders, pushing the material of his sleep shirt down further. 

“I know it’s hard to accept, but your parents can fuck off baby. You still work under the king, you might not hold the advisor title but Min goes to you all the time. You do way more in this castle than most. You're in a stable relationship, everything you need to do you do. If they can’t get over the fact you didn’t wanna spend every waking hour catering to Minho that’s on them. You do more than enough.” 

Felix turns in his lap and hugs him tightly, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Jeongin pulls him back to their pillows, letting the older man straddle him. “How do you wanna spend our day off pixie baby?” 

Lix hums and turns a little red, “just like this, but maybe with less clothes.” 

*

“It’s nearly been a year.” Min smiles, his arm held out for Jisung as they walk through the garden. It’s getting cold again, the days getting shorter and nights longer. 

“A year since what?” Jisung turns to him, his hands firmly wrapped around his bicep. The king can’t help the down right giddy feeling he has right now. 

He hasn’t been happy like this in so long. Probably never if he’s honest. 

“Since I kissed you.”

Sungie blushes deeply, “we still have a few more months until that.” He teases, turning his head to look up at him. 

“I know, but still almost a year.” 

“You’re cute.” Jisung leans up and kisses his cheek, gloved fingers wrapping around his wrist. Minho hums and locks their fingers, letting them continue through the garden. 

It’s been a peaceful day, despite the rocky start with the children so early in the morning. It’s strange that they’re not running around causing chaos. 

They’ll be home soon however, Seungmin told him they’d be back before dinner. 

The two of them talk quietly, trapped in their own little world. Minho is absolutely love sick and everyone in the castle knows this. He’s noticed a few people trying to take advantage of his more happy outlook recently. 

Samuel of course never lets up with his taunts. He loves to flaunt how he knew about their love affair first. How it started long before Jisung was separated from his wife. Neither of them have been surprised by him running his mouth. 

Something that has shocked them is Min’s father. He’s always been supportive of them. However he’s been throwing his weight around a little more recently. Minho isn’t sure if it’s because of his mother’s health decreasing or something else. But it’s been strange. 

“Your highness!” Someone calls out, Min turns and sees a staff member coming towards them. Jisung steps in front of him instantly, a habit Minho has noticed he’s picked up since the incident with Eui. 

Jisung always puts himself between Min and whoever else is around. He takes the place of a guard rather than his significant other. 

“She’s okay love.” He murmurs while pulling him gently back into the spot next to him. 

Sungie hums but stays alert, watching the woman approach them. 

She bows and presents him with a letter, “this came from Gennia your highness.” Minho hums and takes the letter from her hand. 

“Thank you, if I need anything further I’ll summon someone.” She nods and runs off. 

The king lets out a breath and takes his gloves off, “nothing good ever comes from this place.”

“Where is it?” 

“To the south of us. Do you remember when Mae brought up me marrying a sixteen year old?” 

“How could I forget?” Jisung grimaces. 

“This is that princess’ nation.” They walk over to one of the benches and Minho begins to open the letter. Sungie leaning on his arm watching him carefully. 

His eyes scan the paper, “seems King Alton finally married his daughter off. I hope for her sake he actually met the suitor before signing anything.” He mutters. 

“I couldn’t imagine dictating who the kids would marry.” Sungie says softly. 

“We’re being invited to her wedding.” Minho unfolds the rest of the invitation. 

“You are, not we.”

“Oh love we’re a package deal now.” The king smirks and pecks his lips making the younger blush. 

“Won’t people be angry?”

“About What?” 

“About you bringing your still married lover with you.” 

Min hums, “you’re not really married, familes tied yes, but I wouldn’t call it a marriage.” 

“Oh is that how you’re going to explain it to others?” Jisung giggles, their foreheads pressing together. 

“If I have to. People can mind their own business too.” 

“No one ever does that.” 

Minho leans in and kisses him softly, hand coming up to touch his cheek. “This means we get a vacation with no babies.” He smirks softly. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, “no way. How far away is Gennia?” 

“Mm, a few days travel there, and then of course the wedding, and back again.” Min smirks. 

“And no kids? That doesn’t sound possible.” Sungie kisses him again. Minho giggles and makes him stand locking their arms around. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“When is the wedding?” They continue on through the garden heading back into the castle. 

“This upcoming week.” 

Sungie hums, their fingers locked next to them. “We’ll have to find someone to watch the kids. I’d rather one of the nannies that’s been with Nabi for some time.” 

Minho nods, “I’m sure they’d be available. Chan, Seungmin and Changbin would also be with us. Similar to when we went on the first flower holiday.” 

“Okay, they’re not gonna be happy with us.” 

“They’re not gonna be happy with  _ me _ .” Min groans. 

Jisung snorts, “you have to get back on their good side Angel.” 

The king rolls his eyes and pulls him into the castle, they walk towards the throne room so Minho can give his answer. 

Inside they find all four of their children, “daddy!!” Nari shouts happily, “oh when did you four get home?” Jisung smiles and picks the small girl up into his arms. 

“Just now! Binnie hyung dropped us off to get snacks.” 

“Snacks right before dinner?” Minho giggles and takes Nabi’s hand. She jumps up and hugs him tightly. 

“Yeah, Binnie hyung said we get cakes cause we were good.” She smiles wide. 

“You can have cakes after dinner, sound like a deal?” He raises his brows and kisses her cheek. 

“That’s no fun.” 

“After dinner we can have all the snacks you can eat alright princess?” Minho asks, running a hand through her short hair. 

“Hmm, okay, sounds like a deal.” Nabi squirms down from his arms and runs over to hug her father. 

Hye is sitting on his throne, kicking happily, Minho walks over and crouches down to him. “Hey little prince, did you have a good day?” 

He nods, “we went to the shops and Seungminnie hyung showed us his horse! It was so cool!” He smiles excitedly. 

“Woah, only really special people get to meet his horse. Did you get any sweets?” 

“Yeah, Binnie brought them to the kitchen so nothing would melt.” 

“Good idea. Are you still mad at me?” 

“No, I wasn’t mad before papa, I just was worried about daddy.” Hye scoots off the throne and hugs him tightly. “Nari is still mad but she’ll be okay.” 

Minho laughs softly and kisses his forehead, “I’m proud of you for wanting to protect daddy. I promise you I’d never hurt him.” 

“I know. We trust you papa.” Hye smiles wide. 

Min pets his head softly and stands back up, “let’s go up for dinner.” 

Jisung sets Nari down and grabs Chunja, “come on, we’ll meet Binnie and Seungmin upstairs.” 

Hye and Nabi take Minho’s hands, their little family heading up to the family wing. “Papa did you say sorry to daddy?” Nari asks. 

The two men glance at each other, Jisung’s face getting warm. 

They agreed to tell them he had some kind of bad dream rather than explain anything else. They both had hoped that the kids wouldn’t bring this morning's events back up. But of course that was just wishful thinking. 

“Papa didn’t hurt daddy.” Nabi rolls her eyes. 

“You don’t know that!” Nari scrunches her little nose up. 

“Honey papa didn’t hurt me I told you that. I just had a bad dream.” Jisung bends down to her level again. Minho catches the look from his boyfriend and takes Chunja from him. The four of them head upstairs leaving Nari and Sungie behind. 

In the family wing Chan is laying on the floor with JinAe, giggling at her. Minho instantly sets Chunja down and the small girl goes charging at them. It’s only a matter of time till she’s walking Sungie has said. She started crawling early and now goes like there’s a machine inside her. 

Nabi and Hye run over too, tackling Chan to the floor. He laughs under them, falling to his back. 

“I heard you two were kid free as well today.” Hyunjin smirks, leaning against the wall. 

“We were, although I’m sure you two took much more advantage to that than we did.” Min snorts. 

“It was strange, we haven’t been alone, actually alone since we adopted her.” 

“You guys need to make sure you’re making time for each other too you know.” The king nudges him. 

“I know, we both do, it’s just, we love her so much. She’s our whole world.” Hyunjin looks over at his husband and all the kids. 

“She’s still gonna be your whole world even after you make someone watch her so you two can be together for a bit.” Min smiles, watching Chan and Hyunjin figure out how to be parents has been amusing. 

He of course still doesn’t know everything either, the kid expert is still Jisung by far. 

But Sungie has told him he took to being a father much quicker than Jin and Chan have. Ji thinks it’s probably because unlike the two of them they have no reference really. 

Minho knows Sungie has been a big help to the new dads. He’s walked them through a lot of things, watching Ji care for JinAe as well as their own has made him want another baby. But that is far off. They’re not even married yet, Jisung still is technically married to Eui still too. 

He pulls himself from the thoughts of having a child with Ji, blushing faintly. Wishful thinking. 

_ Five  _ kids. He’s not sure they can handle that many gremlins, but he also would love to have a baby that truly is his and Ji’s together. Not that the four kids aren’t already. But it would be nice to have a child that Eui has no hold over at all. 

The king walks further into the wing, into his and Ji’s chambers so he can take off a few of his layers. 

“Papa where’s daddy and Nari?” Nabi runs in after him, pushing past the doors. 

“I think they’re downstairs still princess. They’ll be up shortly.” 

“Are they okay?” 

“Yes of course.” Minho walks into their bedroom hearing Nabi still following him. She climbs up on their bed and watches him curiously. He shakes his head and takes the pins from his hair, setting his crown down. 

“Why are you watching me like a hawk little one?” 

She perks up, “it’s Hye’s birthday soon, I wanna do something special!” She jumps up, a big smile on her face. Minho nearly melts, Nabi rarely gets excited like this, and if she does he’s noticed it’s often only around him or Nari. 

He also has noticed she’s most herself around the two of them. Even with Jisung and Hye she seems to force herself to interact at times. 

She’s changed a lot since he first met her, but the most dramatic changes have happened since the complete separation from her mother. Min doesn’t think that’s really a coincidence. 

“What do you want to do for him?” He takes his cape off and hangs it up. 

“I don’t know, I want it to be special though! He’s gonna be six, he’s old!” 

Minho laughs coming back over to her, “yes very old. I’m sure we can plan something. Have you talked to daddy too?” 

“No, I want it to be a surprise.” She beams up at him. He takes her hand and helps her down off the bed, she’s practically jumping up and down she’s so excited. 

“Mm, I think we can do that.” They walk back out to the common area to find Jisung back with Nabi. All of them laying on the floor playing. 

“Hye! What want for your birthday!?” Nabi shouts instantly, nearly tackling her older brother. 

Minho giggles watching them all playing, Jisung tugs him down to the floor with them. He’s currently helping Chunja stand, holding her little pudgy hands. 

“I want a fancy sword like daddy has!”

“Oh I don’t know about that one.” Chan laughs while holding JinAe on his chest. 

“Binnie says I’m really good! Please daddy can I get one?” Hye rushes over to their sides, holding onto his arm. 

“We still have a few weeks till your birthday bud.” Sungie teases, he lets Chunja plop back down and start to crawl all over everywhere. 

“Yeah but still!” The small boy clings to his father, swinging himself slightly. 

“You know who else’s birthday is soon?” Jisung smirks, Min groans, tipping his head back. 

“Who?” All three older kids look to him curiously. 

Minho looks away from all of them, his birthday is never a good time for him. There’s always chaos in the castle, a massive party that he never wants thrown. In recent years it’s also triggered his mother having an absolute melt down. 

It’s never enjoyable for him, people want his attention more than usual. Suitors have always been brought in mass amounts. Most of them try to get in his pants, when he was younger it used to be great. He  _ loved  _ his birthday for the sole purpose of knowing he’d be able to get laid. 

But as soon as he hit twenty he got sick of it. 

Hopefully this year will be different, all things considered. He’s never had a significant other, and there certainly hasn’t been children in the castle. Children that call him papa no less. 

But he’s learned that despite it being  _ very  _ obvious he’s serious about Jisung. Serious to the point of marrying. But that still has gone over Mae’s head. 

It’s as if people just completely ignore the fact Jisung lives with him full time. And his kids are  _ his  _ kids just without the paperwork to prove it. 

Suitors are still brought in, he’s still forced to speak with them despite having zero interest. The entire kingdom knows he and Jisung are together but nobody within the castle walls seems to care or respect that. 

Jisung grabs onto him, smile on his face, “who’s birthday is it Min?” 

“Not mine, I don’t age.” He says indifferently. 

“Oh yeah I’m sure old man.” Sungie kisses his cheek, “how old are you gonna be?” 

Minho turns his face, seeing the sparkling look he’s getting from his boyfriend. Jisung is so cute he could cry. 

Sungie’s birthday was fun for all of them. The kids made a cake with Felix, Chan and Hyunjin decorated the entire family wing. Changbin made sure to keep him busy down with guard training all day. 

Minho got through all of his meetings in record time and then shut the castle down. No one came in and no one came out. 

Jisung had no idea, when Changbin brought him upstairs finally at the end of the day he looked exhausted. 

When the doors had opened and they all surprised him he burst into tears. After the initial shock it was an amazing night. Min had never seen Sungie so happy and also so grateful. 

When the kids had been put to bed the night continued with drinking and fun for the adults. That night Minho took Ji down to his old chambers so there were no kids around to bother them or other to hear them. 

Needless to say Jisung stayed away from guard training for a few days after. 

“He’s gonna be twenty six, four more years till thirty.” Chan teases. 

Minho groans, tipping his head back, “for someone who’s only three you’re talking an awful lot.” 

“Woah papa you’re old.” Hye giggles, falling into his lap, “when is your happy birthday?” 

“The day after yours.” 

“Almost twins!” 

“Almost.” Min smiles and hugs him tightly, someone knocks and soon the staff is bringing in dinner. 

Shushing the birthday talk for the time being. After dinner the kids play for a bit longer until Ji forces them into the baths. Minho in charge of getting Chunja settled down and ready for bed. 

She’s being fussy tonight, more than usual. He can tell she’s over tired and is fighting going to sleep now. 

“I know you’re sleepy little one.” He murmurs while rocking her gently, she stares up at him with an angry look. Minho can tell this tiny girl is going to have one hell of an attitude, part of him thinks it’s due to being around him. 

While the other three children had Eui in their lives for years Chunja has never experienced her mother. Not really at least. She was only a few weeks old when Jisung moved into the castle. 

Minho has always been her other parent. She only knows the two of them, she’s definitely picked up some of his personality traits. 

He hums softly to her, quietly lulling her to sleep. He can hear Jisung putting Hye to bed in the room next door. 

The twins creep in and surprisingly both kiss his cheeks. Nari still looking a bit apprehensive. 

“Love you papa.” Nabi pecks his cheek and hugs his arm tightly. 

“Love you too princess.” 

Nari hums and sets her head on his shoulder seeming conflicted. 

“I love you too little flower.” He murmurs to her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She looks up and hugs him tightly, the anger she’s been harboring towards him finally fading. 

“Night night.” 

The two girls jump down and head off to their room. He sighs heavily and relaxes back into the chair, looking down at Chunja. “It’s your turn now.” He murmurs. 

She kicks her feet up, her bottle nearly flying away. 

He’s not sure how long he’s rocking her for, holding her close. 

“Hey Angel.” Jisung runs a hand through his hair and makes him jump. His eyes fly open and he finds Chunja now snoring quietly in his arms. 

“Sleepy?” Sungie smiles. 

“I guess so.” Minho yawns and stands up, setting Chunja down in her crib. 

“I thought the twins might have got you.” 

“No, how long was I asleep for?” 

“Not long, probably half an hour.” Jisung takes his hands and pulls him out of the kids chambers. He stretches and then drapes himself across his boyfriend, nuzzling into his neck. 

Sungie makes him come to the front of him, hands on his face. He groans softly as Ji connects their lips, hands on his face holding him in place. 

Min catches movement as his eyes flutter shut making him hum. Jisung slides his hands down from his face to his waist, untucking his shirt. 

“We have an audience.” Minho murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to his nose. 

“Hmm?” Jisung pulls back and glances around. They both can see Nari’s night dress sticking out from behind the sofa. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Sungie smiles and kisses him again. 

“Good idea I’m exhausted.” Minho scoops him up easily making the younger yelp and then giggle, his arms curling around his neck. 

The king walks them into their bedroom, hearing the faint footsteps of Nari just behind them. Thank god he saw her. 

They do  _ not _ need to scar their daughter like that. 

She clearly is checking to make sure they were telling the truth. It’s sweet how much she worries but it also hurts his heart to think she’s that scared. That aware that Eui hurt Sungie. 

Min sets Ji on their bed and then goes into their closet finding them night clothes. When he comes back out he finds Jisung half undressed, his pants untied and shirt and boots kicked off. If they weren’t under the watchful eye of one of their children the night clothes would be forgotten and Minho would strip him down completely. He’s already changed so he just throws Sungie’s clothes at him and sends him a glare. 

The younger smirks and strips his shirt off without hesitation. 

_ Teasing  _ him completely. 

“Brat.” Minho whispers once he’s fully changed, he tugs his boyfriend up their bed and tackles him. 

Jisung giggles and hugs him tightly, “I love you.” He murmurs before kissing him. 

“I love you.” Min settles back into the mattress, Sungie curled up against him. 

“She better go to sleep.” The younger whispers. 

“I’m sure she will once she sees I’m not going to smother you.” 

Ji snorts and rolls over to face him, fingers slipping under his shirt to trace his stomach softly. Minho glares at him feeling his wandering hands. 

“Don’t give me that face.” He giggles. 

“Oh yeah, I won’t as long as your little fingers stay where they are.” He warns him quietly. 

Jisung is far too bold for his own good now. Minho thought his sex drive was intense before but Sungie has made him an absolute mess. He’s pretty sure there’s only been a handful of nights within the last six months where they haven’t gotten off in some way. 

Ji does not know how to keep his hands to himself, not that Minho minds. More often than not he’s woken up in the morning before his staff comes in by Jisung whining and grinding on him. Or even better Sungie will be under the blankets with his mouth wrapped around him. 

Min is just as bad however. It’s certainly not just Jisung who is horny constantly. 

The king on more than one occasion has cornered his boyfriend during the day and tugged him into his offices. His poor desk has been abused far too much recently. 

Sungie hums and curls himself against him, his face pushing into his neck. His hand on his stomach sliding down to his bed pants past his waistband. His other goes up under his shirt, “do not.” Minho warns. 

Jisung giggles and kisses his pulse while brushing his thumb over one of his nipples. 

Min glares and snatches his hand from under his shirt, “none of that with a tiny human lurking around.” He hisses. 

The younger sticks his tongue out and grabs a handful of his ass but doesn’t go any further. Minho rolls his eyes and kisses his forehead, he wraps a leg around his waist letting Ji grab at him more. 

“Go to sleep before you get yourself into trouble kitten.” 

Sungie scrunches his nose up and ghosts his fingers across his entrance. Min doesn’t react which just makes him pout more, he stops with his teasing though. 

Minho smirks and kisses him all over his face, “I’ll remember this teasing in the morning.” He whispers. 

“You better.” Jisung rolls over and wiggles himself back, pressing his ass right to his crotch on purpose. 

“Horny boy.” Min bites his ear and reaches around him, hand sliding into his pants to grab him aggressively. Sungie squeaks and quickly covers his mouth, hips pressing back instantly. 

Minho bites along his neck and then just nuzzles into him as if he hadn’t been teasing him. His hand releasing his member but staying within his cotton pants. 

“Min…” he whines quietly. 

The king just hums and hugs him, “love you.” He smiles smugly. 

Jisung smacks his thigh making him giggle softly, “I love you too.” He mutters, squeezing his hands. 

*

“Sungie,” Min groans, his boyfriend wiggling around. The younger doesn’t answer, the movements stopping. 

The king nuzzles into his pillows and pulls the blankets closer to his chin. As soon as he starts to fall asleep again the bed begins to move more. He opens his eyes and realizes Jisung is loudly snoring behind him, his ass pressed back against his. 

Minho sits up and looks around, he finds Nari looking back at him with wide eyes. He sighs and rubs his face. 

“Can I help you princess?” He whispers. 

She stays quiet face red, “why up?” 

“Cause there’s a little lady rolling around our bed.” He deadpans. 

“I not rolling.” Nari scrunches her nose. 

“Not my points. What are you doing honey?” 

She hums, “making sure daddy is okay…” 

Minho sighs, “princess, daddy is fine, he’s sleeping. I promise you he’s okay, I would never ever hurt him.” He stands and scoops her up. 

“Yeah but, heard him crying. Daddy only cries when mama is around.” 

Min’s heart breaks, he kisses the side of her head and sits down in the common area of their chambers with her. 

“Have I ever made daddy cry before?” 

“No…” 

“I promise you, cross my heart I didn’t hurt him and I never will. You’re a very good daughter for worrying but he’s okay. When have I ever lied to you?” 

Nari hums, “never ever.” 

“Hmhm, you trust me?” 

“Yeah…” 

Minho brushes her hair back, “then you gotta believe me okay?” 

She nods and hugs him tightly, “mm sleepy.” 

“Let’s get you into bed and keep you there then.” He scoops her up and carries her into her and Nabi’s shared space. 

The younger twin is buried under her blankets, sleeping completely all over the place the exact same way her father does. 

“Good night princess, I love you very much. If you wanna come check on us again you can but I promise he’s okay.” 

“Love you too papa.” She smiles and gets comfortable. 

He tucks her in and pets her head gently, getting up to leave the room. Quietly as possible he shuts the door and heads back into their room. 

He crosses up their bed to find Jisung in the middle now, spread across the entire mattress. 

How very shocking. 

Min picks him up with ease and slides him back to his side, nuzzling into his neck sleepily. Sungie hums and cuddled back, subconsciously reaching for his hands to hug him closer. 

*

“A week?!” Samuel hisses, glaring at the king. Minho fixes him with a bored expression, “would you rather me not go and potentially endanger our relationship with Gennia?” 

“His highness has to go, no matter the length of time. Alliances are kept strong this way.” Mae adds. 

“And I’m sure Jisung is going along with you as well. You take an awful lot of vacation now that the two of you are openly together your highness.” Samuel shoots back. 

Min sees Ji’s eyes roll to the back of his head but he keeps his mouth shut. 

“When have these vacations been? The last holiday I took was the first flower, which  _ everyone  _ goes on.” The king snaps back. 

“Your highness it isn’t the best decision to bring Jisung.” His father murmurs. Minho controls his face, forcing the glare off his features. 

“Who’s going to watch the children?” Milana adds. 

Min tips his head back trying desperately to keep his cool, “the children would be minded by their nannies like they are every day when they’re not in classes.” Jisung speaks up, “not that it matters. None of you would have to worry about them either way. So I don’t know why you’re asking as if you’re going to be in charge of them.” 

Minho is grateful for him constantly at times like this. 

“You’re  _ married _ Jisung, you can not accompany his highness-“ 

“I’m sorry, has the monarch suddenly charged hands?” Minho looks directly at Mae, she shuts up instantly. 

“That’s what I thought. Jisung and I will be going to Gennia since we were invited, while I’m away Seungmin will be in primary control of things.” He continues looking at the group sternly. 

“This is a bad idea Minho.” His father shakes his head. 

Min does make a face now, completely perplexed by his dad’s behavior. 

“I wasn’t asking permission, father.” He states evenly. 

The council meeting continues with Chan going over a few different things. Minho adding in every now and then. 

The minutes drag by, there’s obvious tension in the group. When it’s finally time for break Min stands and allows everyone to leave, Jisung lingering back for him. 

“What did I do to your father?” 

“If I knew.” Minho shakes his head and offers his arm. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t go, since they think it’s such a bad idea.” 

“You’re going to leave me to the wolves? That’s cruel Sungie.” The king whines. 

“I wanna go, but if it’s going to cause issue to this extent…” 

“Maybe you should listen to your boyfriend once in a while your highness.” Hayoon stands against the wall, obviously waiting for them. 

“I don’t understand why the issue suddenly is. We’ve been openly together for six months.” Min rolls his eyes. 

He recognizes the face his father is giving him, he’s about to be scolded like a child. Fantastic. 

“I understand you’re separated from your wife Jisung, but I can say on behalf of everyone who knew about your relationship prior.  _ None  _ of us assumed you’d take it to the public before you passed the law Minho.” 

“You act as if it was  _ our  _ choice. Our relationship going public was not something we decided. We came back from holiday and it was blasted all over the papers. I can’t control what the press say.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to Min, but the fact of the matter is, Jisung is still married in the eyes of the kingdom. Which means he’s still married to the eyes of our alliances, it is not in any way appropriate for the king to be openly in a relationship with someone that’s married.” His father glares at him. 

Minho grits his teeth, “it would be even stranger for him to no longer be married to her and then so suddenly marry me. Our relationship has never been an issue with you, why all of a sudden.” 

“Because people talk Min, I know the two of you love each other very much. I know the details behind your ex wife Ji, however everyone else in the kingdom does not. The public does not like their king dating a married man, it looks bad on us as a royal family, and as ruling monarch to other kingdoms.” 

“Well there isn’t a way to take it back now. That would make things far worse.” Jisung huffs out, the two of them have pulled away from each other. 

“No you can’t but you could tone down your display of public affection.” 

They both deadpan, for the exception of free days they’re hardly together in the castle. Walking together between council meetings sure, and occasionally going to sit off lunch. But even then they’re not making out of even kissing at all in the halls. 

“So just don’t interact together at all is what you’re saying?” 

“No, that isn’t what I’m saying.” Hayoon sighs, “Just think before you two do something.” 

Minho blinks, “Jisung is coming with me to the wedding. I’m certainly not going alone, and I absolutely am not bringing along one of Mae’s suitors. Since I know that is what you all wish for me to do.” 

His father looks defeated, “this isn’t me trying to force the two of you apart, I have always supported you both. However everyone else does not see what I see and what your closest friends and staff see. You still have to think about public opinion Minho,  _ especially  _ if you want this law to pass smoothly.” 

“I’m not going to act as if I’m not with Sungie, what’s out is out. If we suddenly were to try and hide our relationship or act as if we’re not together that would make things much worse.” 

“Not to mention the children are equally involved in this too. They see Minho as their father as much as I am. I’m not going to take a healthy and loving parental figure away from them to help sway public opinion on us.” Jisung speaks up, whenever it comes to the kids he makes sure his voice is heard loud and clear. 

Hayoon looks defeated, “fine, I don’t know why I spoke to begin with you don’t listen to any of us either way.” 

“Who’s fault is that in making me headstrong?” 

“Your mother.” His father smiles slightly. “Speaking of her, you may want to pay her a visit. She’s not feeling the best right now, but she’s not violent.” 

Minho nods, “I’ll visit her this afternoon, is she still in the music room around one?” 

“Yes.” 

“Perfect.” 

With that the two of them part from his father, Min silently fuming. 

“That was strange right?” Jisung whispers once down the hall. 

“Yes, there’s something he isn’t telling me.” Min offers his arm and they head towards the throne room for lunch. “Could it be about Gennia?” Sungie asks softly. 

“Potentially, I’m gonna look into them as a nation. It’s all together possible they aren’t friendly to those who don’t fit the supposed social norm. And my father is trying to protect us from that sort of environment.” 

“Don’t all other nations know you’re gay though?” 

Min snorts, “it’s not plastered on any documents about our kingdom so no. Only allies that are really close with us know.” 

Jisung hums, “has anywhere not, wanted to trade with us…?” He trails off but Minho knows what he’s asking. 

“No, at least not yet. Between the nations on this side of the ocean I’m the leader with the most rumors swirling around me. There’s always been whispers about my sexuality but since I’ve never actually been with someone no one has ever had proof. That and despite the copious amount of rumors there are about me sleeping with ten men by the time I was eighteen, there’s never been anyone to prove that to be true either.” 

Jisung eyes him, “it’s false!” He smacks his arm making the younger laugh. 

“I figured as much.” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “oh I’m sure.”

Sungie takes his hand as the doors to the throne room open for them. “What happens if it isn’t safe there?” 

“We’ll have the needed protection. As much as I’d like to look through documents and try and find record of how they treat queer people. I don’t think I’m going to find much luck looking for documented hate crimes.” He sighs, “but if it comes down to it and something feels off we’ll leave. Nothing will force us to stay there for longer than we want to.” Minho rubs his back seeing the stress he’s trying to hide. 

“Try not to worry love, it’s probably nothing.” The king kisses his cheek and they sit for lunch finally. Seungmin and Chan follow soon after the four of them chatting as they normally would. 

“Chan, are you gonna be okay with leaving JinAe for a week?” Jisung asks halfway through their meal. 

Minho looks at his advisor, the thought had crossed his mind too. Chan doesn’t seem to be able to handle being away from his little family for long. 

“Uh, I have to talk to Jinnie about it. If I can’t go maybe Lix will take my place…” 

Min hums, he wants to talk to Chan about making sure to make time for his and Jin’s relationship. But he’s pretty sure unlike Jin, Chan will bite his head off so he’s kept his mouth shut. 

“We could potentially bribe him with Jeongin going along too. I’m sure Binnie would rather have his top guard than someone potentially new.” Seungmin adds. 

“That’s a good point.” Chan hums. 

The four of them finish up and Min presses a soft kiss to Sungie’s forehead. “Try not to do anything too dangerous today.” 

Jisung smiles and pecks his lips, “oh of course your highness.” He winks and turns away before Minho can grab a hold of him. 

He sighs heavily and goes the other way, Chan and Seungmin on his heels. 

“I wanna see what we can find about Gennia. I also am going to visit with my mother for a bit.” He tells the two of them. 

“Okay. I’ll go see what I can find. Seungmin can go with you to your mother.” 

“I’d rather go alone if that’s alright.” He looks at the two of them with pleading eyes. 

“I’ll send for Binnie to shadow you. Is that alright?” 

He nods and shuts his eyes, mentally preparing himself for going to see his mother. She has good days and bad days. The bad usually outweighs the good right now. 

It’s hard, to see someone who was once such a strong independent woman look so fragile at times now. It hurts his heart. More than he thinks anyone understands. 

In the last few months she’s gotten much worse, physically. Her mental state is a constant battle. But recently she’s stopped eating right, she’ll refuse water for days at a time. She looks ill now. 

Before her sickness was hidden within her mind but now the effects are physical. 

Minho is scared not only for her but for himself as well, he’s pretty sure he’s just being paranoid but he’s noticing himself forgetting things more often. Nothing major, but small things like if he blew the candles out in the kids rooms. Or where he kicked his boots off the previous night. 

Jisung hasn’t said anything if he’s noticed which makes Min believe that he really is just over reacting. 

But the thought still lingers. 

He heads up to the music room, faint piano coming from inside. He knocks and then enters quietly, not wanting to disturb her too much. 

Inside he finds his mother sitting at the piano, her fingers moving across the keys without looking. Her eyes are fixed on something outside. Her hair has greyed much more recently, and she’s so scarily thin. Her cheek bones so much more prominent and jaw sticking out. 

“Mother,” he clears his throat and she whips her head around. 

“Minho.” She murmurs, eyes taking him in. It always takes her a moment or so to get her thoughts together when speaking with him. There’s times when she’s instant and can recognize him in seconds and have something to say. But then there’s others where she doesn’t know who he is. In the moments like this where she’s processing it’s usually because she knows it’s him but is confused by his age. 

“That piece was beautiful. I remember you playing it when I was little.” He smiles walking in slowly. 

She hums and looks down at the keys, “you look so grown up dear.” 

He swallows, usually when she figures out that he is in fact older her mind links to the day they took her crown. 

Her doctors have recently discussed with him and his father her condition. They’ve figured out the loops she often gets caught in are both some of her happiest memories, saddest, and angriest. Which is why she so often gets enraged with Minho. 

Despite raising him his whole life one of her deepest core memories is now the day he was crowned. The day he betrayed her. That’s how she sees it through her eyes. At times that’s how he feels as well. 

“My birthday is soon.” He says, instantly wishing he hadn’t. It was stupid of him to. 

She looks up again and stares, “your father believes I’m having a  _ bad _ day, as they refer to it. But I feel better than usual today.” 

Min smiles and comes in further, sitting down on one of the lounges to the side of her. 

“That’s good I’m glad. What were you looking at outside?” 

His mother hums and looks back outside, “there’s children outside. I’m, not sure who’s they are, but they look familiar.” She murmurs. 

Minho stands and looks outside to find Hye practicing his sword lessons. Nari learning right beside him. Nabi is sitting down in the grass with Chunja. 

Lilly and Anne with them too. Lucia’s children have quickly become best friends with theirs. 

“Do you know them?” She asks, looking back to him. 

“Yes, they’re, well, four of them are mine…” he whispers, never having said this to his mother. She interacts with the kids often, they make her happy and the twins love to listen to her play instruments and sing. 

She used to think they were his, but that was before he and Jisung were seriously together. They weren’t his yet. 

“Yours?” Kyungmi stares. 

“Hmhm, they weren’t always mine, but, now they are.” He timidly sits next to her on the bench. 

She turns and looks at him, her hand coming up to touch his face gently. He leans into her touch, so rarely getting affection from her now. It makes him sad, so incredibly sad. 

“You’re all grown up now my perfect boy.” She whispers, her voice sounding almost like the woman she used to be. Minho opens his eyes, swallowing. 

“I, I’m going to be twenty six in a couple weeks.” He says hesitantly, fighting back tears. 

“Are you?” She keeps her hand on his face, wheels turning in her mind clearly. “I remember when you turned sixteen.” 

Min takes in a sharp breath, shocked by her confession. The year after he took the throne, a horrible year, one of the worst of his life. 

His mother hated him, his kingdom was falling apart and he was struggling with his own mental battles. 

“There’s, fragments at times. Moments when the veil is lifted and I can see things clearly again. Your sixteenth birthday is something I think about often, it is one of these moments.” She explains quietly, fingers tracing delicate patterns to his cheek still. “You looked so miserable, so lost. I wanted so badly to comfort you, but I couldn’t.” 

Minho lets his tears fall, unable to keep them in any longer. 

His mother looks directly into his eyes now, “don’t cry my darling.” 

He sniffles and wipes his eyes, trying to compose himself, “do you have a husband now? Four little ones you must.” She smiles and brushes his hair behind his ear. 

Min chuckles, “not yet, but soon. I wish it could be sooner.” 

She cocks her head to the side, “how do you…” she trails off, “the babies are his?” 

He nods, “we’re not married yet, but his children call me their father.” 

Kyungmi smiles, “what is his name?” 

“Jisung, Han Jisung.” 

She hums and drops her hand, turning back to the window, “your babies are very cute. Even if they don’t come directly from you.” 

Minho pushes his hands into his eyes, he hasn’t spoken to his mother like this in years. She hasn’t shown him this sort of kindness while knowing it’s him in so long. He feels like when he was thirteen again, whispering quietly about how he thought Changbin was cute. 

She used to love to tease him about his crush on Binnie. But in the same breath ask all about him. 

“I’m proud of you.” She says softly, reaching back for his hand. 

He stiffens, “r-really?” 

“Yes. I don’t, I don’t know the state of the kingdom, but I know with you ruling it’s in good hands.” 

Minho swallows, holding in a sob, without a second thought he pulls her close and hugs her tightly. Stuffing his face into her neck, arms wrapped around her waist. 

She makes a soft noise and nuzzles back into him, “my perfect boy.” She murmurs and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. 

He sniffles and pulls back looking at her, he feels her posture suddenly shift and he quickly realizes he’s holding her weight entirely. 

“Mother?” He whispers, grabbing her face. 

Her eyes are rolled back into her skull, mouth starting to fall open. 

“Mum.” He shifts and scoops her up, setting her on the lounge. Quickly he listens to her heart, trying to find the steady beating. 

“Changbin!” He yells frantically. 

In seconds Bin is inside, “what’s wrong?” 

“Get her doctors!” He shrieks, unsure of what to do. 

Changbin flies out of the room, Minho holds her face and hand, tears streaming down his face. He’s not sure how much time passes until Bin is back with her doctors. 

“Your highness, let us take a look at her.” One of the nurses eases him back. Changbin takes his hand and makes him go to the side. 

“Sh-she was talking to me just f-fine. I don’t understand…” he trails off, watching them work on her. 

“She’s gonna be okay Min.” Changbin murmurs, holding him close. 

Several seconds go by, Minho feels as if he can’t breathe. 

One of the doctors comes to them, a very somber look on his face. “Your highness, you might want to get your father. We’re doing everything we can right now but it’s in your best interest to have him here as well.” 

Min swallows, “I-is she dying?” He whispers. 

“She’s refused food and drink the last few days. Only your father has been able to get her to consume anything. I think her body is starting to shut down from the lack of nutrition.” The man explains. 

Minho takes in a breath trying to calm himself down, “she’s going to be okay though, right? Sh-she just n-needs down water?” His voice cracks and another wave of tears hit. 

The doctor’s eyes flash to Changbin, “Min sit down for a second okay. I’m going to send for your father and Ji.” Bin kisses his forehead and leaves his side for a moment. 

The king watches them, everything feels like it’s in slow motion. He’s been preparing himself for this moment for some time now, but now that it’s potentially here he’s shaking. 

“Min,” His father touches his shoulder, “I don’t know what happened.” He whimpers, standing back up. 

“It’s okay, you did nothing wrong.” He squeezes his hand and moves to the doctors, the two of them looming above. 

“Hayoon,” the man from before speaks and ushers them to the side. 

“As I already told his highness, we’re doing everything we can right now but she’s very weak. I think it’s best for you both to prepare yourselves in the event we can’t get her to wake.” 

Minho takes in a sharp breath, “she has to wake up, we were just talking she was fine! She was remembering much more than she has in so long.” 

“Min.” His father takes his hand, “take a breath.” 

The king swallows, he feels like a child again, not in control of his emotions in the slightest. Everything feels too much, like he’s going to go off the rails at any moment. 

“We’re doing everything we can right now. All we can do is wait.” The doctor nods to them and turns back around to her. 

Minho stares, tears leaking from his eyes but he remains unblinking. His heart hurts, he thought he was prepared for this. 

“Let’s sit Minnie.” His father murmurs, making him move to the lounge. 

“She wasn’t angry with me.” He whispers, biting his lip, trying to keep a sob from coming out. 

“She’s never truly angry with you.” 

“No, she, she said she was proud of me...she said she remembers my sixteenth birthday.” More tears come as her words replay inside his head. 

“She’s always been proud of you Min, we both are and always will be.” His father glances over and Minho watches the tears slip from his eyes too. He’s never seen his father cry he realizes in that moment. 

Someone touches his back and he jumps glaring back at whoever just tried to move him. His eyes lock on Jisung and that’s the final straw it seems. The flood gates open completely, a sob finally ripping free. 

Sungie pulls him into his arms, hugging him close, whispering soft words in his ears. Minho clings to him tightly, thankful for him more than ever right now. 

He feels his father move, which only allows him to push further into Jisung’s chest. 

He’s not sure how much time passes but his tears have stopped and he feels numb. The doctors have set up a mini hospital ward within the music room. All of them rushing in and out, frantic to keep the Queen mother alive. 

Jisung took his crown from his hair at some point and set it to the side. The two of them are curled up in the corner of the lounge, Sungie rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head. 

The minutes turn to hours, the sun setting eventually. 

They all stayed inside the music room, Jisung at one point reached out and gently held onto Hayoon’s hand. Offering him support as well. Minho loves him so much, he’s so incredibly thankful for him. 

Dinner is brought to them but none of them eat. Minho is now pacing, needing something to occupy his mind with. Jisung sits just next to him, reaching out to hold his hand every now and then just to help ground him. 

“You should go put the kids to sleep before they start to worry.” Min whispers, looking at the clock for the first time in forever. 

Ten thirty. 

It’s been hours. 

“I’m not going anywhere Angel, Chan and everyone else is taking care of the kids.” Sungie stands and holds his face, wiping his dried tears. 

“I don’t want them to be upset with me again.” He bites his lip trying not to cry again. 

“Hey, they’re not gonna be upset. Min they love you so much, they know something is going on right now that’s why we’re not down with them.” Sungie kisses his nose, “come sit with me baby.” He murmurs. 

Minho sniffles and sits down with his boyfriend, curling himself into his side. 

He drifts off eventually, wrapped tightly in Ji’s arms, listening intently to his heart beat. 

*

“Your highness.” Someone speaks and he jumps awake, looking around alarmed. He catches his bearings and stands. 

“Yes?” Jisung stans with him, hand on his back rubbing gently despite waking up too. 

He watches the other doctors wake his father up too, his eyes drift to his mother and he doesn’t need to be told to know. 

She’s gone. 

“Your highnesses, I’m very sorry to inform you both but despite our best efforts the Queen mother has passed on just moments ago.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO GET THAT SAD I'M SORRY MY ASS IS PROJECTING
> 
> But yeah OOF sorry about that one. There was some cute fluff in here too tho so don't be too upset. 
> 
> But anyway.
> 
> what are everyone's thoughts? I'm really sorry if this chapter is all over the place, I have been having a really REALLY hard time concentrating lately so that should explain that. 
> 
> Thoughts??
> 
> my twitter, foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
